Protein Polymorph
Protein Polymorph Large Aberration (Shapechanger) Hit Dice: 6d8+6 (33 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 20 ft (4 squares) Armor Class: 18 (-1 size, +2 Dex, +7 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +4/+13 Attack: Slam +8 melee (3d6+7) Full Attack: Slam +8 melee (3d6+7) Space/Reach: 10 ft/10 ft Special Attacks: Constrict 3d6+7, improved grab Special Qualities: Amorphous, blindsight 60 ft, true polymorph Saves: Fort +3, Ref +4, Will +8 Abilities: Str 20, Dex 14, Con 13, Int 11, Wis 16, Cha 12 Skills: Disguise +13, Listen +8, Spot +8, Survival +6 Feats: Alertness, Skill Focus (Disguise), Track Environment: Any temperate land and underground Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 05 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually chaotic neutral Advancement: 7-12 HD (Large); 13-18 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: --- This large, amorphous blob forms itself into something like a column of glistening, protoplasmic gray matter. In its natural state, a protein polymorph is an ooze-like ball of protoplasm. Rather than being a single creature, a protein polymorph is actually a vast colony of single-celled organisms amassed into an intelligent, malleable blob. The protein polymorph is true shapechanger, and is able to assume nearly any form it can conceive. A single protein polymorph can appear to be just about anything—one protein polymorph can even appear to be several different creatures when in fact each “individual” is connected to the others. The creature's cells can specialize or despecialize as it wishes, taking on different textures and colors instantly. Protein polymorphs are voracious hunters, feeding on humanoids, animals, and other living creatures with little regard for type and size. They require a great deal of nutrients on a regular basis, and if one cannot find food in its current hunting grounds, it will forage elsewhere. A protein polymorph brooks no competition and will eliminate other predators with extreme prejudice. A protein polymorph can recognize another of its kind instantly, regardless of the form it currently wears. They never attack one another, and while an intruder will usually leave a hunting ground to the one who found it first, sometimes more than one protein polymorph will share the same territory and divide the spoils evenly. They do not socialize with each other, and reproduce asexually by fission. A protein polymorph can have almost any dimensions, but is roughly 12 feet in diameter in its natural form. In this form, a protein polymorph slithers about like an ooze and can attack with a pseudopod. A typical protein polymorph weighs about 6,000 pounds. Protein polymorphs have no spoken language, and do not usually converse or interact with other intelligent creatures, whom they consider prey. A protein polymorph can learn any language, however, and can speak if it takes the form of a creature with speech capabilities. COMBAT A protein polymorph generally takes any form that it thinks is likely to draw prey. It can imitate a small-sized room, to fall in and crush any creatures that enter. It can look like a pile of treasure, and can mix actual inanimate objects with its structure to add authenticity; thus a room or corridor may be part stone and part protein polymorph. It can appear as a living creature or a group of creatures, and can use any items it acquired from previous victims, including armor, weapons, and magic items, to improve its effectiveness. In its natural form, a protein polymorph attacks by simply slamming its opponents with a pseudopod and crushing them. Constrict (Ex): A protein polymorph deals automatic slam damage with a successful grapple check. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a protein polymorph must hit with its slam attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can constrict. Amorphous (Ex): A protein polymorph in its natural form has immunity to poison, sleep, paralysis, and stunning effects. It is not subject to critical hits and, having no clear front or back, cannot be flanked. Blindsight (Ex): As an oozelike creature, a protein polymorph has no eyes, but its whole body acts as a sensory organ, allowing it to perceive its environment out to a range of 60 feet. True Polymorph (Ex): A protein polymorph can assume the form of any nonunique creature from Fine to Colossal size. The new form may be of any creature type, though the protein polymorph retains the type and subtype of its original form. The assumed form cannot have more Hit Dice than the protein polymorph's Hit Dice. It loses the natural weapons, natural armor, movement modes, and extraordinary special attacks of its original form, and gains the natural weapons, natural armor, movement modes, and extraordinary special attacks of its new form. It retains the special qualities of its original form and does not gain any spell-like abilities, supernatural attacks, or special qualities of its new form. It gains the physical ability scores (Str, Dex, Con) of its new form and retains the mental ability scores (Int, Wis, Cha) of its original form. It retains its hit points, base attack bonus, and base save bonuses, although its save modifiers may change due to a change in ability scores. It cannot assume an incorporeal or gaseous form. It can become just about anything it is familiar with. It can change form once each round as a swift action. The change takes place either immediately before its regular action or immediately after it, but not during the action. The protein polymorph acquires the physical qualities of the new form, including extremities such as wings or extra limbs. It can freely designate the new form’s minor physical qualities (such as hair color, hair texture, and skin color) within the normal ranges for a creature of that kind. The new form’s significant physical qualities (such as height, weight, and gender) are also under the protein polymorph's control, but they must fall within the norms for the new form’s kind. It is effectively disguised as an average member of the new form’s race. However, a protein polymorph cannot accurately copy facial expressions nor effectively duplicate the sounds of speech, and gains no special bonus on Disguise checks to imitate a certain type of creature. A protein polymorph can assume the form of an animated object, of any type. It cannot be made into a magic item with this ability. It also cannot reproduce the special properties of cold iron, silver, or adamantine in order to overcome the damage reduction of certain creatures. It can assume the form of many Tiny or smaller objects as if the objects had the swarm subtype. A protein polymorph can pretend to be an inanimate object by remaining motionless; however, touching the protein polymorph reveals its fleshy texture immediately. Anyone who examines the protein polymorph can detect the ruse with a successful Spot check opposed by the protein polymorph's Disguise check. A protein polymorph may also assume more than one form at the same time, from Fine to Colossal size. It can take on any number of forms, though the assumed forms cannot have more total Hit Dice than the protein polymorph's Hit Dice. The forms are connected by a cord or film of protoplasm that another creature can detect on a successful DC 25 Spot check. Each form must remain within 30 feet of another. Each form has its own natural weapons, natural armor, movement modes, extraordinary special attacks, and Strength and Dexterity scores, as described above. All creatures are part of the protein polymorph, and a protein polymorph moves and attacks with each form on the same initiative. Each form uses the protein polymorph's Constitution score or any Constitution score of any of its forms, whichever is highest. Each form also uses the protein polymorph's hit points, base attack bonus, and base save bonuses. Because any part of the cellular mass that makes up a protein polymorph can act independently, a protein polymorph’s multiple forms can each use their primary attack forms with the full attack bonus. A protein polymorph loses hit points when any of its forms is hit, and all its forms die when the protein polymorph is killed. Originally found in the first edition Fiend Folio (1981, Tom Moldvay) and Dungeons of Despair (1999). Category:Abberations Category:Shapechangers